Yvonne
"Victories become easy and cheap when I'm fighting with you loser!" '' '''DESCRIPTION' Yvonne is a fierce and malicious fighter from an unknown region. She takes great joy in beating down her opponents physically before mentally breaking them no matter how small or big the victim. She posses devastating and brutal yet highly technical wrestling holds and strike attacks in her arsenal. Her battle stance shows off how rather skilled she is in unarmed combat. She even goes as far as to break her opponents body and sexually molest them during combat. She wears a emerald and dark colored leather suit that features zippers in the armpit and crotch regions. It's open breast design allows full display of her dark green leopard bikini. For footwear she wears heavy, thick high heeled boots. She wears her hair a deep Amethyst as well as her eyeliner and lipstick. Also on her knees are two deeply colored jewels whose color changes dramatically according to her moveset. According to Yvonne, her only motive to join the band of mercenaries to invade the land and capture the various Dojo members, was that she liked to beat men in exchange for gold. MOVESET 'STRATEGY' Dealing''' with Yvonne is quite simple once you understand how her gimmick works. You should already be much stronger since fighting Scarlett and you'll have access to fire type powers such as EMBER, BLAZE PUNCH and FIRE PUNCH. Yvonne is weak to fire and will take a great deal of damage. You should have a Fire Sword (crafted by Keith via using a Volcano Ash) Before fighting with Yvonne you should speak with Howard located in the cell to the south of the room. There he can craft, sell and offer advice to you. It is imperative that you purchase the INSULATION spell from him and use it from your inventory to have the spell equipped and ready for battle. The key to dealing with Yvonne is the jewels set in her knee pads. The color will choreograph the next attack from Yvonne. The significance of the colors are.... GREEN = DISFIGURING ROUNDHOUSE. YELLOW = TASER STUN. PURPLE = SLASH Therefore attack and use GRAB BLOCK to defend against restraining holds during her GREEN phase. Block during her PURPLE phase to void the BLEED effect and use INSULATION during her YELLOW PHASE to nullify being stunned. Yvonne will fall quickly using fire attacks, strikes and twin punches. Note that failing once to Yvonne will unlock new advice from Howard. He believes taking off her boots will make her weaker. Taking off her boots can be achieved when trapped in her SCISSOR HANDJOB hold. However quite contrary to the advice offered from Howard, Yvonne will actually become stronger and you will no longer be able to read her attacks due to her jewels having been removed. She also gains access to new Restraining Holds. Note that the fight can also be handicapped further if Surrendering to her 3 times. Surrendering to her 3 times will have Ethan become intoxicated to her and he will occassionally bow down to inhale the smell of her boots at random during battle... Dealing damage. '''DROPS NOTES * Comes from the same City as Scarlett. * Like all other villainous throughout the game, she keeps a total of how times you've been defeated * She gains new moves when her boots have been removed * Her sweat smell seemingly creates the same intoxication as Scarlett's exotic, mind controlling smells. Since Ethan is brainwashed by the intoxication when he surrenders 3 times. Also he comments on it upon entering the room. * She has a unique footjob scene. The scene is unlocked when defeated her twice and selecting the foot icon on her menu. There's is no benefits from this other than a CG scene of Ethan receiving a footjob. She also takes a specific Fire Spell from you if you choose to receive the footjob. * How moveset revolves around Foot Fetish, Boot Fetish, Wrestling, Ballbusting and Trampling * Despite having a zip in her suit to expose her armpits, doesn't use her armpits in the current build of the game * Ethan can drink from the Yvonne's piss bowl if has become become Scarlett's pet and acquired the Puppy Outfit. Side Quests Once you are defeated by Yvonne, there is a scene where you are in the cage and Yvonne is standing in front of you. She offers to let you pay her a certain amount of money, or you can choose to clean and polish her boots. However, choosing to clean her boots will keep you as her slave. After many dialogues and the boot licking minigame, there is a part where she gives you the full latex outift and cages your cock. After all the dialogues are over, you will see the words "THE END" somewhere on the screen. SAVE THE GAME WHILE DOING THIS BECAUSE IT WILL CAUSE YOU A PERMANENT GAME OVER After she puts the mask on you if you rebell on evry chance you get you will not get a perment game over and will get the skill Resolve: 70 T cost for Guard, Grab Block, and Insulation. QUOTES "Reflect on yourself while I crack your spine" "Inhale the scent of my feet that's how you apologize for challenging me!" GALLERY yvonne_banner_by_hardcorefemdom-dc02hlu.jpg|Yvonne's Bio Yvonne_battle_idle_00_g.png|Yvonne's battle stance Yvonne_battle_idle_01.png|Yvonne without her boots Yvonne_Loser_00.png|A broken and defeated Ethan, lying between her boots. Yvonne_battle_Scissor00.png|Yvonne's infamous headscissor in action. Yvonne_battle_Bootcloseup.png|Yvonne's boots after being removed Yvonne_battle_Boottrap00.png|Boot Trap. Yvonne's signature and devastating suffocation hold.